Man Or Astro-Man?
thumb|320px|right|Joker's Wild Man or Astro-man? is a surf rock group that formed in Auburn, Alabama, in the early 1990s and came to prominence over the following decade ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel (just a couple of paragraphs) Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions Six sessions. The third was selected as one of the Peel Sessions: The Best 125. 1. Recorded: 1993-12-21. First Broadcast: 22 January 1994. Repeated: 26 November 1994. *Nitrons Burnout / Invasion Of The Dragonmen / Xl 3 / Mermaid Love / Rovers 2. Recorded: 1995-03-19. First Broadcast: 29 April 1995. Repeated: *Sferic Waves / Untitled / Put Your Finger In The Socket / Max Q / Inside The Head Of Mr John Peel 3. Recorded: 1996-06-11. First Broadcast: 13 July 1996. Repeated: *Welcome To The Wicky Wacky World Of John Peel / The Man Made Of CO2 / 9 Volt / Television Fission 4. Recorded: 1997-07-13. First Broadcast: 29 July 1997. Repeated: 18 November 1997. *The Miracle Of Genuine Pyrex / Lo Batt / Don't Think What Jack / With Automatic Shut Off / Jonathan Winters Frankenstein 5. Recorded: 1999-06-27. First Broadcast: 27 July 1999. Repeated: 20 January 2000 *Engines Of Difference / Theme From Eeviac / Oh Cha Cha Cha And Once Again Ladies & Gentlemen I’m John Peel And While Only A Minor Political Activist I’d Like To Say That Man Or Astroman Is Indeed My Favourite Band Ever Even Moreso Than The Fall / Krasnoyask 26 (Forward Version) / Many Pieces Of Large Fuzzy Mammals Staggered Together At A Rave And Snoozing With A Brick 6. Recorded: 2000-11-01 (live at Maida Vale). First Broadcast: 01 November 2000. Repeated: * Spectrograph Reading Of The Varying Phantom Frequencies Of Chronic Incurable Tinitus / Theme From Eeviac / Song For The Two Mile Linear Particle Accelerator, Stanford University, Stanford, Calif. / Television Fission / Preparation Clone / Within One Universe There Are Millions / Engines Of Difference / Many Pieces Of Large Fuzzy Mammals Gathered Together At A Rave And Schmoozing With A Brick / Um Espectro Sem Escala / Interstellar Hardrive / Curious Constructs Of Stem Like Devices Which Now Prepare Themselves To Be Thought Of As Fingers (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is almost certainly incomplete. Please add any missing info if known.) ;1993 *14 March 1993 (BFBS): Joker's Wild (EP - Possession By Remote Control) Homo Habilis (JP only heard them for the first time the day before) *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Joker’s Wild (EP – Possession By Remote Control) Homo Habilis *24 July 1993: Taxidermist Surf (LP – Is It....Man Or Astro-Man)’ (Estrus Records) *24 July 1993 (BFBS): Out Of Limits (7" EP - Amazing Thrills! In 3-Dimension) Estrus ESP7 *01 August 1993 (BFBS): Taxidermist Surf (album - Is It... Man Or Astro-Man?) Estrus *07 August 1993: Journey To The Stars (LP – Is It ...Man Or Astroman?) Estrus *14 August 1993 (BFBS): Journey To The Stars (album - Is It... Man Or Astro-Man?) Estrus *21 August 1993: Taxidermist Surf (LP-Is It...Man Or Astro-Man?) Estrus *28 August 1993: Clean Up On Aisle #9 (LP – Is It Man Or Astroman) Estrus Records *03 September 1993 (BFBS): Taxidermist Surfs (album - Is It... Man Or Astro-Man?) Estrsus *01 October 1993: The Heavies (7 inch EP – Supersonic Toothbrush Helmet) Lance Rock *15 October 1993 (BFBS): The Heavies (7" - Supersonic Toothbrush Helmet) Lance Rock *30 October 1993: The Heavies (7 inch EP – Supersonic Toothbrush Helmet) Lance Rock *06 November 1993 (BFBS): The Heavies (7 inch EP – Supersonic Toothbrush Helmet) Lance Rock *10 December 1993: ? (7"-Mission Into Chaos!)' (One Louder) *11 December 1993: not given (7" EP) One Louder ;1994 *01 January 1994 (BFBS): Name Of Numbers (EP - Mission Into Chaos) One Louder LOUD1 *08 January 1994 (BFBS): Of Sex And Demise (EP - Mission Into Chaos) One Louder LOUD1 *07 January 1994: Name Of Numbers (7 inch - Mission Into Chaos) One Louder *14 January 1994: Within A Martian Heart (7 inch - Mission Into Chaos) One Louder *15 January 1994: ‘Popcorn Crabula (7 inch EP - Man Or Astro-Man? vs Europ) Homo Habilis *21 January 1994: Intoxica (7 inch EP – Man or Astro-Man? Vs Europa) Homo Habilis *22 January 1994 (BFBS): Within A Martian Heart (EP - Mission Into Chaos!) One Louder LOUD1 *29 January 1994 (BFBS): Intoxica (7" EP - Man Or Astroman? Vs. Europa ) Homo Habilis HH706 *05 February 1994: Madness In The Streets (EP - Mission Into Chaos!) One Louder *17 June 1994: Reverb 10,000 (LP - Destroy All Astromen!! )’ Estrus Records *24 June 1994: The Man From UNCLE (7" EP) Estrus 23 July 1994]]: Timebomb (7" EP - Astro Launch) Estrus *28 June 1994 (BBC World Service): The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (7" - Astro Launch) Estrus ES751 *Peel July 1994: Transmission from Venus 94 (7" - Astro Launch) Estrus ES751 (08 July 1994) *08 July 1994: Transmission From Venus 94 (7" - Astro Launch) Estrus *16 July 1994: A Mouthful Of Exhaust (split 7" - The Various Boss Sounds From Beyond The Far Reaches...And Then Some!) Get Hip *16 July 1994 (BFBS): Transmissions From Venus '94 (7" EP - Astro Launch) Estrus ES751 *23 July 1994: Timebomb (7" - Astro Launch) Estrus *26 July 1994 (BBC World Service): Time Bomb (7" - Astro Launch) Estrus ES751 *30 July 1994 (BFBS): Time Bomb (7" EP - Astro Launch) Estrus ES751 *30 July 1994: Taco Wagon (7" - Captain Holojoy's Space Diner) Lucky *01 August 1994 (Ö3): Time Bomb (7" EP-Launch) Estrus *02 August 1994 (BBC World Service): Taco Wagon (7" - Captain Holojoy's Space Diner) Lucky LKY 009 *06 August 1994 (BFBS): Taco Wagon (7" - Captain Holojoy's Space Diner) Lucky LKY 009 *12 August 1994: Rocket Ship XL3 (LP: Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Deuces Wild (v/a 10" mini-album - Think Link Volume 1) Drink And Drive DND 003 *16 August 1994 (BBC World Service): Rovers (split 7" with Huevos Rancheros - The Various Boss Sounds From Beyond The Far Reaches...And Then Some!) Get Hip Recordings GH-167 *20 August 1994: Shockwave (LP: Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder *20 August 1994 (BFBS): Rocketship XL-3 (10" album - Weight On The Moon Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder LOUDER 4 *26 August 1994: Deuces Wild (compilation 10" - Think Link) Drink N Drive *27 August 1994 (BFBS): Bombora (split 7" EP with Teenage Cavemen - Kill Geeksville) WorryBird Disk WOE-22 *02 September 1994: Special Agent Conrad Uno (LP: Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder *10 September 1994 (BFBS): Secret Agent Conrad Uno (album - Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder Louder 4 *16 September 1994: Shockwave (LP: Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder *17 September 1994 (BFBS): Electrostatic Brain Field (album - Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder Louder 4 *23 September 1994: Taser Guns Mean Big Fun (10"-Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder *30 September 1994 (BFBS): Taser Guns Mean Big Fun (10"-Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder *03 December 1994 (BFBS): Shockwave (10"-Your Weight On The Moon)' (One Louder ;1995 *12 May 1995: (Classified) (7 inch EP-Return To Chaos) One Louder *24 June 1995 (BFBS): The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (LP-Project Infinity) Estrus *28 July 1995: Jetson's Theme (CD-Intravenous Television Continuum) One Louder *18 August 1995: Deuces Wild (CD-Intravenous Television Continuum) One Louder *26 August 1995 (BFBS): Deuces Wild (CD-Intravenous Television Continuum) One Louder *11 November 1995: King Of The Monsters (7" - Welcome To The Sonic Space Age) Clawfist *08 December 1995: Radio Fission (7" - Haystack) East Side ;1996 *13 January 1996 (BFBS): Radio Fission (7"-Needles In The Cosmic Haystack) East Side *27 January 1996: Maximum Radiation Level (CD: Maximum Radiation Level) One Louder *20 March 1996: Maximum Radiation Level (single) One Louder *01 April 1996: Planet Collision (CD: Experiment Zero) One Louder *06 April 1996: Planet Collision (CD: Experiment Zero) One Louder *27 April 1996 (BFBS): Z-X3 (CD-Zero) One Louder *05 May 1996: Test Driver (CD: Experiment Zero) One Louder *22 June 1996: The Wayward Meteor (7 inch EP - The Sounds Of Tomorrow) Estrus Records *30 November 1996: Italian Movie Theme (single) Drug Racer *07 December 1996: Italian Movie Theme (single) Drug Racer ;1997 *11 September 1997 (BFBS): Breathing Iron Oxide (CD-Made From Technetium) One Louder *18 September 1997 (BFBS): Lo Batt (CD - Made From Technetium) One Louder *18 September 1997 (BFBS): Breathing Iron Oxide (CD-Made From Technetium) One Louder *24 September 1997: Jonathan Winters Frankenstein (CD-Made From Technetium) One Louder ;1998 *24 June 1998 (BFBS): Cuts And Volts (7"-Ex Machina) Touch And Go *01 July 1998 (BFBS): Cuts And Volts (7"-Ex Machina) Touch And Go *01 November 1998 (BFBS): A Synthesis Of Previously Unknown Substances (Compilation CD-Hang 10 Volume 1) American Pop Project ;1999 *05 May 1999: Psychology Of A.I. (Numbers Follow Answers) (LP - Eeviac) Epitaph *18 May 1999: The Sound Waves Reversing (LP - Made From Technetium) One Louder ;2000 *15 March 2000: A Mouthful of Exhaust (LP - Destroy All Astromen) Estrus *20 June 2000: Gargantua's Last Stand (Estrus) *18 October 2000: Trapezium (Touch & Go) *31 October 2000: Preparation Clont (Epitaph)04 July 2001]]: Surf Terror (CD - Beyond the Black Hole) Estrus ;2001 *03 July 2001: The Wayward Meteor (CD - Beyond the Black Hole) Estrus *12 July 2001: Rovers (CD - Beyond the Black Hole) Estrus *18 July 2001: The Wayward Meteor (LP - Beyond The Black Hole) Estrus *25 July 2001 (Radio Mafia): Surf Terror (album - Beyond The Black Hole) Estrus ;2002 *18 April 2002: Wayward Meteor (magazine sampler CD – The Continental #9) ;2003 *11 March 2003: Put Your Finger in the Socket (EP- Inside The Head Of... Mr Atom) Estrus *26 March 2003: Steric Waves (EP - Inside The Head Of Mr Atom) Estrus *10 April 2003: Out of Limits (EP - Amazing Thrills in 3 Dimension) Estrus ;Other *Peel Out In The States: Adios Johnny Bravo External Links *Wikipedia *MySpace: John Peel Is Our God (2005 blog post on Peel and sessions) *http://www---- Other Category:Artists Category:Artists